Forever haunted
by nobuhiro
Summary: Sora keeps having bad memories. Can he try to let go of his past? R&R SXR My first fic. RATED PG-13 FOR SAFETY
1. Riku's return

Welcome to my first fan fiction... It is the usual Sora/Riku thing. If I get at least 5 good reviews, I'll try and continue the story ^-^ I'm having trouble...with the text. I don't quite understand how to stick italics and underlined stuff into the story. It might start to get confusing.  
  
Copyright: Um...I don't own Kingdom Hearts and all of the characters. I don't own Disney and their characters either. They all belong to Square Enix and Disney. (Darn...)  
  
~~*~~ Is the start of a memory  
  
I stepped out into the dim radiance of the street lamps. I took a glance back at the giant wooden doors, which creaked closed behind me. I frowned at the sound. It brought back haunting memories.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Now! They're coming!"  
"Donald, Goofy, thank you."  
A rumbling sound drowned out all other noises. The deep creak of the giant marble doors shutting closed grew lighter and lighter. One voice could be heard over the subsiding uproar. A single voice.  
"Take care of her."  
  
~~*~~  
  
The memories, still etched in my mind, always returned every once and a while. I would never be rid of that painstaking day when I lost him.  
I hadn't walked too far until I came to a fork. The left path, lined with lighted windows, led to the entrance of the Gizmo Shop. The right led down to the empty square. The way to the Gizmo Shop looked much more inviting, but I took the right. I strolled down the concrete path and turned the corner. I stopped for one minute to sort things out in my mind, but memories just kept returning.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..."  
"I get to share the paopu with Kairi."  
"Huh?"  
"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."  
  
~~*~~  
  
My heart wrenched at the recollection. I finally realized what he meant. Tears of bitter jealousy stung the sides of eyes. I drove my front teeth into my lip and stifled my sobs.  
Why do I feel this way? He's a guy and I'm a guy! It's wrong to feel this way. Besides, I like Kairi...and if he feels the same, then it's rivalry!  
I descended the stairs ahead of me. It was a short flight, but it sure seemed to take a long time. I stepped down stair after stair after stair. I watched my bright yellow shoes.  
"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Look what he's doing to me! Rah!"  
Once I reached the bottom, I stood in thought and listened to the water from the fountain sprinkle down into the shallow pool below. I felt the icy wind against my warm skin. My eyes strayed from my shoes and moved up to the dark sky.  
It's cold. It's almost as cold as that dreadful night, I thought.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!"  
"The door has opened..."  
"What?"  
"The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"  
"What are you talking about? We've got to find Kairi!"  
"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"  
"Riku!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
...That's when I lost him. That's when our friendship was shattered. That's when...  
I couldn't hold it back any longer. I felt hot tears trickle down my cheeks.  
As I cried, the wind comforted me with its elegant whispers.  
"Sora...Sora...Sora don't cry..."  
I sobbed harder and gripped to my chest. The wind kept trying to soothe and calm my emotions.  
"Sora. Don't cry, Sora." The wind kept muttering. Soon, a cluster of voices drew together, "Sora, Sora. Sora, Please stop! Sora, you're too old to cry. Sora, fight your emotions. Sora, Sora, Sora."  
"Sora!" I was snapped back into reality with a loud yell (sounded like a guy voice, too!). I quickly turned and drew my Keyblade.  
"Who's there?" I asked nervously.  
"Still the same old jumpy, childish Sora..."  
I noticed someone atop the Gizmo Shop. They stood near the edge. A long drab cloak draped over his shoulders and it flailed in the wind near his large blue and white shoes. The tattered hood of the cloak was thrown over his head, causing their face to be hidden in the shadows.  
"Who...?"  
He let out a loud chuckle. The harmless chuckle echoed through the still air. It grew louder and louder and into mocking laughter. I felt a blush creep over my face. I felt so stupid.  
"Aha ha," The person's laughter subsided and he drew back from the edge.  
Where's HE going? I asked myself...  
I watched and waited. Nothing. Nothing happened. I relaxed my posture, but soon...  
"Here I come!" The person yelled out louder. He ran back towards the edge and lunged off. My eyes widened.  
Holy crap! He's committing suicide! I screamed in my mind.  
He flew through the air gracefully. He flipped midair and landed on his feet. The hood hadn't moved an inch from his face. My body froze.  
"Sora..."  
"How do you know my name?" I questioned him. I raised the keyblade and glared into his shadowed face, "Answer me!"  
"How would I not know your name?" He paced forward and stood before me. He was a quite bit taller than me. I decided not to look up at him, and keep my glare at his chest. My neck was hurting from looking up at the sky, anyways.  
A black-gloved hand reached out from his cloak and grabbed my own hand. I wanted to pull away, but I felt something. His hand was warm and the warmth...it felt nice.  
Soon, I felt the sprinkle of water on my head. It had started to rain.  
"Sora, I thought you would come back for me, or have you found new friends?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Dammit, Sora! You don't understand anything, do you? I'm talking about that feisty duck and that idiotic dog!"  
I blinked.  
"You mean Donald and Goofy? Yes, they are my fri-Wait! Come back for you? What are YOU talking about?"  
"Never mind," He pulled his hand away, "Apparently, you don't remember or care for me anymore."  
Before he could walk away, a gust of wind blew the hood from his face. Suddenly, everything came back to me.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?"  
"Could be. We'll never know by staying here."  
"But how far could a raft take us?"  
"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."  
"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"  
"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"  
"I don't know."  
"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."  
"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"  
"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
  
~~*~~  
  
I craned my neck upwards and looked at the hoodless man. Through a mat of snowy white hair, two electric blue eyes stared down at me in disgust.  
"Ri...ku?" I whispered.  
I shut my eyes for one second to see if it was an illusion. I opened them once more and for sure, there stood Riku.  
"Riku...I..." I kept whispering.  
He didn't stay around for me to finish my sentence and quickly withdrew back into his cloak. He sped off and vaulted over the fountain onto the ground above. He took once last look at me.  
"Sora...I'm disappointed," he hissed at me.  
He opened the enormous wooden doors and dashed through.  
I collapsed onto the ground. I gasped for air desperately.  
Riku...It was you. Riku, you're still alive! But Riku, you hate me, I thought.  
More tears swelled in my eyes. I was left alone. I was left alone to cry. I was left alone to grieve in my own guilt.  
"Riku..."  
~~*~~  
  
"Hey, Sora."  
"Hm?"  
"When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Um R&R Please... 


	2. Shattered dreams

YAY! MY FIRST FANFICTION IS GROWING SUCCESSFUL! ^^ Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Now it's time for Chapter two. The last chapter was rushed a bit, I'm terribly sorry. I was pressed for time _ Well, I'll take put more time and effort into this one! Enjoy! (Oh, yes and bwilbur, about the voice thing...who knows? I just think it's much more mysterious and exciting when you don't know who Sora is interacting with. I do a bit of unknown voices at the end of this one too ^^') I'm terribly sorry about the cruddy format...  
  
I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney. They all belong to Square Soft and Disney.  
  
~~*~~ Is still the beginning of a memory (There aren't many memories, though)  
  
P.S. I only changed the rating for safety! You'll know it when you see it.  
  
"Hey, Sora. Wake up, Sora." Riku's voice edged me to awaken. I moaned and began to lift my eyelids. A harsh sting against my eyes forced me to shut them again. "Ouch!" "Don't be such a baby." Riku's whispers tickled my ear. I felt a finger softly probe into my side. My eyes opened, the sting gone. My surroundings weren't what I had expected. I wasn't lying on cold hard cement, but rather floating in chilling water. Below me was the ocean floor covered in exotically colored coral and fish swimming to and fro. I wanted to watch the giant cluster of brilliant red and orange sea plants, but was forced to flip over to my backside. Soon my gaze was directed to the surface water, where the sky was a dim orange. Part of the setting sun's remaining light was penetrating through the falling and rising of the ocean breakers. Although, blocking my full view of the illuminate nightfall was a human hindrance. The obstacle was only Riku, who was leaning over me with a seductive grin pasted to his face. As soon as I noticed this look, my face grew hot, even though I was surrounded by frigid water. "Hey Sora, so you've finally woken up." He muttered quietly.  
I was too shocked to reply. Riku was so close. I finally noticed that Riku's whole bottom half was a sleek milky, ivory fin, while mine was a cobalt blue. His total top half was bare. My cheeks were now burning with embarrassment. I mean...this wasn't the first time I had seen him without a shirt on. We would always go swimming in Destiny Island together. But this was different. My feelings for Riku have grown. Back then we were friends. Just friends. Only friends. But, my feelings for my older companion have developed into something much more complicated.  
The sun's current state, slowly hiding behind a mountain, showed off Riku's hair to it's fullest. The few rays reaching down under the surface gave detail to every long strand and shine to every snowy lock.  
'He's so beautiful,' I thought with wide eyes.  
I know how much care Riku takes into his hair. He always has to have it just right. Unlike me, of course, who only slathers on some long-lasting hair gel and goes out to play with my friends.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Sora, Sora...SORA! GET OUT OF MY HAIR!" Riku screamed as I quickly withdrew my hand from his head, "Now, look what's you've done! I have to brush it all over again!"  
"I was just trying to be friendly!" I whined.  
"Go be friendly with Wakka, then! Just don't touch my hair!" He snarled back at me.  
"But R-"  
"SORA! GO AWAY!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Sora, is something wrong?" He asked me worriedly. I guess my expression was a little zoned out and my eyes were blank. The memory must have knocked me out of reality for a second or two.  
"Oh, no. Everything's just...fine..." I answered, a blush still spreading across my face.  
"Reminiscing again?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Sora, I've known you long enough to read your emotions. We've been friends since...well...ever"  
'Then why can't you tell that my feelings for you are changing? I love you, Riku!' I screamed in my mind, wanting to tell the whole world.  
Silence ensued. Nobody talked. My heart grew heavier and heavier as each second passed in this tranquil hush.  
Finally...  
"Sora, do you remember when we first met?" Riku asked.  
"Sure do!" I exclaimed.  
'How could I forget?'  
  
~~*~~  
  
I shivered in the corner of the 'Secret Place.' My heart beat slowly, following the pattern of the subtle drips of water from the outside.  
I was a child of only 6 and I was left in this tiny rocky cave. My boat had sunk in the monstrous waters. I waited for the storm to pass.  
Plop.  
I heard a footstep against the wet rocks outside. I heard more and more, each one growing louder and louder.  
"I-I-It's the S-S-Shark man coming to eat me..." I managed to whisper through all my fear.  
The footsteps ceased. My eyes strayed up to meet with a boy. He was bigger than me, and had a small trace of muscles in his arms. His soaked silver hair plastered to his face and clung to his cheeks. His posture looked rather stiff, since his shirt collar rose up to his mouth. Coiled around both his wrists were two giant blue bracelets, with a small yellow stripe circling the middle. Water poured from the sides of his over-sized black shorts, which hung over his knees and splattered against his big blue and white shoes.  
"Who are you?" He questioned me as his light crystal eyes glanced me over.  
"Sora..."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"So you do...Great! I'm glad you didn't forget." His lips curved into a broad grin.  
"Thanks, again. For waiting until the storm passed with me, that is."  
"Anytime," Riku murmured.  
I shut my eyes and smiled at him. My smile faded quickly and I grew more serious.  
"Riku, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. It's very important. Please listen to me."  
I opened my eyes.  
"I love you...Riku?" I blinked. Riku had vanished. I looked around anxiously.  
"Riku? If you're joking around, I'm not laughing! Riku, come out!"  
Suddenly, the water level lowered. It kept falling until the whole sea was empty. Luckily, my fin had disappeared and I had regained my legs.  
  
"Riku?" Trees and sand surrounded me. A small waterfall was diving off the cliff and plummeting into the small pond below. The ocean waves calmly lapped onto the shore. This place was familiar. I was back home. I was in Destiny Island!  
"What's happening? Riku? Riku, where are you?"  
"Riku's not here..." A low, sinister voice whispered, "He'll never return to you, Sora..."  
"Who's there?" I backed up from the water and nervously darted my eyes back and forth.  
No one answered.  
"Who is it?" I kept asking.  
"Sora? Sora? Soooora." A different enigmatic voice chimed in. It was female this time, "C'mon!"  
"Do you think he's unconscious?" A male voice asked, "Or Dead?"  
"Don't say those things!" The female voice shrieked.  
"He's alive..." Another male voice muttered. It was deeper than the rest and didn't seem to care for the conversation much.  
Everything went blindingly bright. Soon after, my eyes met with large royal blue ones.  
  
Okay...Terrible Cliffhanger. If I get enough reviews I'll try and continue! Please R&R! 


End file.
